The Strip
by todaysit
Summary: Smut with plot...the plot being smut.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Strip

Pairing: Emily/JJ  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Smut, with plot. The plot being...smut.  
Authors note: This is my first time writing anything every. It may be horrible so...ya. You don't have to be gentle, just keep it in mind! A big thank you to tazlvr2001 for being my Beta on this. If not, you would all be reading one big awful run-on sentence! (Thinking of making this into a 'game night' series)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the show or the ladies.

JJ pulled a chair into the middle of the bedroom, "Sit." Emily does as she's instructed without question and patiently awaits her next command. She loves when her beautiful blonde takes the lead. JJ gives Emily a sexy smile, "The rules are: you can look, but you can't touch." Emily sighs, she's not so good at that, but will agree to anything JJ asks.

JJ takes her place in front of Emily's chair and starts slowly swaying. It's then that Emily notices the music that's been playing in the background. JJ slowly begins to unbutton the first few buttons of her white shirt to reveal a deep red laced bra. Emilys eyes are glued to every move JJ makes. She doesn't want to blink, fearing that she may miss something. JJ's moves are precise as she runs her hands down the sides of her breasts and over her stomach. She then slides them over the outside of her thighs, coming to the edge of her tight black skirt. She brings the material back up with her hands, hiking her skirt up just enough for Emily to see her matching lacy boy cut panties.

JJ untucks her shirt and finishes unbuttoning, all the while swaying seductivly to the music. She shimmys out of her shirt and tosses it Emily's way. Emily catches it and brings the shirt to her face inhaling deeply. she loves the smell of JJ and wants more, but knows she can't do anything about it...yet, so she tosses the shirt to the ground and brings her attention back to JJ who has now come closer, turning around and bending over giving Emily a good view of her tight, round ass.

Emily can't help but reach forward and run her hand down the length of JJs back. When she reaches the small of her back JJ arches away from Emily and looks over her shoulder, wagging her finger at her and 'tsking' her. Emily pouts, but leans back in her seat, placing her hands on the armrests and squeezing until her knuckles are white. JJ rolls her body so she is upright again,her back is still to Emily, as she unhooks her bra letting it fall to the floor. she turns her head to the side and peers at Emily "You may unzip."

Emily's hands are shaking. She never thought she would have such a hard time with such a little task but she is so turned on that she can barely remember how a zipper works. Placing a hand on the side of JJ's ass to steady her, she uses the other to slowly unzip the skirt. JJ wiggles out of it and then steps away from Emily's grasp. Turning around, she looks Emily in the eye while hooking her thumbs into her panties and slowly sliding them down her perfect legs. Emily shifts in her chair and is so worked up that she thinks she might cum just looking at the beautiful body in front of her.

"You are so hot. I cant wait to get my hands on you." JJ dismisses the comment with a sly smile and walks over to Emily placing one foot up on the chair, bending her knee and turning it out a little to give Emily the perfect view. It is clear to Emily how worked up JJ has gotten herself. She is glistening and all Emily wants to do is taste her. JJ can almost read her mind and gives her a look of warning.

When she sees the submission in Emily's eyes, JJ returns to the task at hand. She begins by covering her breasts with her own hands and gently squeezing them together. Then she messages them, pulling at the hardened nipples. Emily just stares, her mouth has gone dry, the moisture has been drained and reassigned to another part of her body. JJ trails her hand down her flat stomach, lower and lower until she reaches the little blonde patch Emily shaved for her the other day. Emily smiles when she thinks back to their shared shower but her smile fades when she sees JJ's fingers begin to play in her wetness. They both moan. Emily can't remember seeing anything so hot in her life.

Without thinking she brings her hand between her own legs and applies pressure, gasping at the contact. Her hand is suddenly stilled by JJ's grabbing her wrist, "I said no touching...even yourself..." Emily whimpers, she won't be able to take much more of this. JJ's head has dropped back, her eyes closed and her mouth open breathing heavily. One hand messaging her breast while the other is rubbing her clit, slow and steady. She brings her fingers down lower and instantly coats them. JJ loves this. Loves Emily looking at her, wanting her. She opens her eyes and removes her hand, presenting it to Emily. The brunette wastes no time and takes her fingers into her mouth. JJ moves them in and out slowly while Emily sucks and licks her fingers clean. JJ is enjoying the warmth of Emily's mouth and the sensation is driving her crazy. She can't take it anymore and leans over to capture Emily's lips.

Tongues instantly find each other and begin caressing. While JJ is distracted, Emily takes this opportuninty to make her move. JJ moans loudly into Emily's mouth as Emily slowly inserts her index finger into JJ, easily pushing deep until she is at the last knuckle then pulling out, leaving just the the tip in and wiggling it a little. She moves her finger slowly in and out as JJ begins moving her hips. Emily uses her thumb to swipe across JJ's clit causing JJ to bite down on Emilys bottom lip, pulling on it a bit before releasing.

JJ straightens up and looks into Emily's eyes as she inserts another finger into JJ, picking up her pace. "You like that?"

JJ rocks her hips and replies breathlessly, "Yeah baby, just like that. Faster Em please."

Even though JJ has been the master tease up until now, Emily decides they are both too turned on for her not to oblidge her and picks up the pace. JJ bends backwards a bit to allow Emily to go deeper. Emily leans forward placing her free arm around JJ's back to steady her as she begins to nibble down JJ's chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and sucking, running her tongue across it. JJ is in a frenzy now, hips bucking, moaning and calling out to Emily, "Harder, faster, oh fuck!! Yeah, you feel so good!!"...Emily moves to JJ's other breast and gives it the same treatment sucking on it till it can't get any harder and then grazing her teeth across it for added stimulation.

She looks up at JJ, "What do you want baby?"...JJ doesn't respond, too caught up in the pleasure Emily is giving to her. So Emily slows down, making JJ open her now dark blue eyes and look at her, "Tell me what you want..."

Emily always enjoyed the point where she gained the upper hand with JJ. It was a game they always played and Emily rarely lost, but JJ could care less at this point. "I want you to fuck me the way only you can. I want you to make me cum. I'm so close, please!" Emily smiled and leaned forward more, replacing her thumb with her mouth she sucked on JJ's clit, sending tremors through JJ's entire body. Emily picked up her pace thrusting her fingers in and out of JJ at lightening speed hitting all the right spots, and switching between sucking and licking JJ's clit. JJ had her hands in Emily's hair, holding her in place, not that Emily would ever dream of moving.

JJ's moans were now screams and curses and chants of different variations of Emily's name...Emily could feel JJ begin to tighten around her fingers. JJ felt it to, she started to shake, her orgasm building to a point where she thought she might pass out or spontaneously combust. Emily always did this to her and she couldn't figure out how every time she gave her the best build up to the best orgasms. Finally, with Emily pumping in and out of JJ and furiously licking at her she felt wet warmth cover her hand as she heard JJ scream her name, toppling over onto Emily.

Emily sat up and removed her fingers from inside of JJ. Switching to rubbing her pussy gently, letting her ride out the aftershocks of her orgasm in her arms. JJ finally got her breath back and looked up at Emily, taking in the look of love, desire, and a bit of smuggness. JJ smiled as she layed on Emily, wrapping her arms around her she noticed something and pulled back.

Emily looked at her, "Whats wrong?"

JJ looked her up and down, "You still have your clothes on."

Emily chuckled, "That's all you have to say?"

JJ thought a moment and rephrased, "That was an amazing, fucking mind blowing orgasm. I never thought the pleasure would stop, thank you so much...you still have your clothes on"

Emily laughed and kissed JJ tenderly on the lips, "I didn't need to be naked for that."

JJ kissed her back, "Well you will for this next part..."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily was enjoying holding a very naked JJ in her lap, running her fingers lightly up and down the smooth skin of her back. JJ was snuggling into her and she could feel JJ's breath on her neck. Every hot puff of breath made Emily's whole body tingle. She was still worked up from their previous activities, but didn't want to ruin JJ's afterglow.

JJ, however, had other ideas and Emily felt light kisses being pressed to her neck and jaw. Emily tilted her head to the side to give JJ better access. "Looks like somebody's getting their strength back," Emily teased.

JJ moved up so her lips were inches away from Emily's, "It's not my fault. It's like you literally sucked the energy out of me."

Emily smiled and moved forward towards JJ's full lips, but JJ pulled away. "Really Jennifer? You know what happened last time you teased..."

JJ leaned back in, "You're right, I can't let you have all the fun." JJ closed the small distance between her lips and Emily's. Wasting no time she slipped her tongue into Emily's waiting mouth. They kissed deeply for several minutes until, JJ felt Emily was sufficiently worked up again, she shifted so she was now straddling Emily's lap. Her hands were roaming over Emily like it was the last time she'd ever get to touch the other woman. Taking no area for granted. She ran her hands down the sides of Emily's neck and onto her chest, skimming lower until she came to a barrier.

JJ tugged at Emily's shirt while kissing below her ear and whispered, "Off...now." She leaned back and helped Emily pull off her shirt. As soon as Emily's head was clear of the garment she leaned forward to kiss JJ between her exposed breasts. JJ sighed and held Emily's head in place. After a few moments JJ seemed to snap back to reality, "Stop distracting me!!"

Emily sighed, "I can't help it!"

JJ pulled Emily's head away and gave her a quick kiss. She wasn't going to let Emily win this round! Emily surrendered and leaned back into the chair and JJ couldn't help but stare at her beautiful breasts clad in black lace. She looked at Emily as though she was the last bit of water in a desert. JJ did thirst for Emily and Emily could see it in her eyes. The way JJ looked at her made her heart pound wildly in her chest.

JJ slid her hands over Emily's chest, sliding both hands inside her bra to rub Emily's breasts, her nipples hardened instantly under JJ's touch. JJ reached around and removed Emily's bra giving her full access to her newly uncovered toys. JJ kissed around Emily's breast in a spiral motion, at last coming to her nipple and pulling it into her mouth lightly sucking and pulling at it. She moved to the other breast not wanting it to feel left out. She heard Emily softly moaning and like usual, it drove her crazy.

She wanted to hear more. Emily always made the sexiest noises, faces, movements. Hell as far as JJ was concerned, everything Emily did was sexy. JJ got off Emily's lap and repositioned herself between Emily's legs. She rubbed her hands up the inside of Emily's thighs, and over the zipper of her pants, letting her thumbs rub up the seam between Emily's legs. Emily gasped and pushed her hips forward seeking more contact. JJ leaned forward and kissed Emily's toned stomach swirling her tongue and nipping at the sensitive spots on her sides while she undid Emily's pants. She grabbed the pants by the waist and with Emily's help, stripped her of them.

She then put her hands on Emily's knees, pushing them out to give her better access, then pulled Emily's hips towards her, making Emily slouch down a bit and open herself up to the blonde. JJ put her face between Emily's legs, resting her head on her thigh and just watched as her hand rubbed Emily through the material of her panties.

The rough friction of the fabric felt amazing to Emily and she tried to push into JJ's touch, moving her hips slightly in rotating motions. JJ looked up at Emily, watching her labored breathing and the way her breasts stuck out when she arched her back and how the muscles in her stomach clenched with each swirl of her hip.

She was gorgeous.

When JJ made eye contact with Emily, she leaned in and kissed her clit softly through the lace before pealing it off. Removing the last barrier between JJ's mouth and Emily's smooth slick skin, Emily felt as though she was dripping, which seemed to always happened when JJ played with her. Sometimes they would go hard and fast, but not tonight. Tonight was nothing but one long windup to one big release, and Emily could already feel it.

When JJ's tongue touched Emily's slit Emily started shaking. She was well on her way to her first orgasm and it wouldn't take much more to send her over the glorious edge. JJ's long tongue dove deep inside Emily, dragging along her walls, driving her crazy. She made long slow licks, savoring the taste and thoroughly enjoying what she was doing, just as much as Emily was. She was working Emily slow. She wanted this to last.

JJ brought her tongue up to Emily's clit, making a circular movement around it. She then flicked her tongue directly on the little bud, applying enough pressure to make Emily moan something that sounded like JJ's name. Emily arched and came, and it was a wonderful feeling of pleasure and satisfaction. Emily was vaguely aware that JJ hadn't stopped licking her. In fact she had picked up her pace. Emily could feel a new wave coming over her as JJ inserted two fingers into Emily curling them up and pumping them in and out of the brunette. Emily looked down at JJ on all fours in front of her wagging her bottom as she licked at her and Emily couldn't help but lean forward and give her ass a slap.

JJ moaned into Emily's opening sending vibrations directly onto her clit. This reminds JJ of something and she removes her fingers, moving them up to Emily's clit she lightly slaps it.

"Oh god!"

Emily is getting vocal now like JJ knew she would and she loves it, so she slaps her again and then rubs her fingers in a circle around Emily's clit.

"Oh shit jay, again please…do it again!!"

JJ slaps her again and then rubs. She does this a few more times before switching techniques. Now she takes her two fingers and taps at Emily's clit while returning her tongue to the welcoming wetness of Emily's core.

"Please, please, yes oh yes!!"

Emily's not sure what she's begging for: harder; faster; more; don't stop; all of the above? JJ knows what she wants and picks up her pace. Emily grabbed onto her own breast with one hand and JJ's head with the other pumping her hips into her face. JJ's timing is perfect and she moves with Emily's hips, never missing a beat. JJ can sense that Emily is close so she buries three fingers into her and clamps her mouth down over her clit sucking it in while rhythmically massaging it with her tongue.

Emily is in complete ecstasy and she cums hard, gripping onto JJ's hair and calling out her name. She is shaking and her hips are still moving, but with less vigor. JJ continues moving her fingers, slowing down, and is now licking Emily in long slow swipes like when she started. Emily is drenched and JJ is happy to clean her up. Emily's hips stop and she lays heavily in the chair, barely able to move. All she can do is close her eyes and try to regulate her breathing while she slowly strokes JJ's hair.

When JJ is done she stands up and leans over Emily giving her a gentle kiss. "Do you think you can make it to the bed?"

Emily opens her eyes slightly and barely gets out, "Why? You want more?"

JJ smiles, "I meant so we can get some sleep..."

Emily looks towards the bed, it looks miles away, "In that case, it's not worth it."

JJ laughs, "You are insatiable Emily Prentiss! But I know that right now you are all talk!"

Emily attempts slowly getting up then flops back in the chair exhausted and a little sore, but the best kind of sore. "You called my bluff, but you just wait till my body stops shaking and I get my vision back and am able to walk on my own." Emily starts to lightly chuckle, "Wow Jay you really did a number on me. That was just..." Emily sighs and closes her eyes "...amazing...just amazing."

JJ smiled and walked over to the bed, knowing Emily was down for the count, she retrieved two pillows and a blanket, when she returned Emily was still softly saying the word 'amazing' in different tones. JJ shook her head, "OK 'talky', you think you can make it to the floor?"

Emily chuckled and allowed JJ to lead her off the chair and onto the makeshift bed on the floor. Emily laid her head on JJ's chest and draped her arm around her waist while also sliding her leg snugly between JJ's. JJ smiled and wrapped her arms around Emily, kissing her on her forehead "I love you Emily."

Emily snuggled in closer to JJ, "And I love you Jennifer."

JJ smiled and closed her eyes whispering, "And I soooo love game night"


End file.
